lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Ettenmoors
N, Misty Mountains NE,E, Coldfells SE, Lone-lands S |vegetation = Fir, Pine, Spruce, Athelas Global and temperate common vegetation |animals = Elk, Wolves, global common animals |factions = Gundabad, , |bandits = Uncommon |invasion = Dúnedain of the North Uncommon Gundabad Common Gundabad Wargs Common] Rhudaur Hillmen Common Common Common |traders = None |structures = Rhudaur Hillman villages Rhudaur castles Troll hoards Ruined Dunedain towers stone ruins Orc dungeons |added in = 11}} The Ettenmoors is a biome in Middle-earth far to the north. It is bordered to the north by a stretch of the Misty Mountains as well as , to the west by the Lone-lands, to the east by the Misty Mountains, and to the south by the Coldfells. It has a climate and flora much like that of the Northern Forests. The landscape is dominated by rolling hills, scattered boulders and evergreen trees. This rugged area has two faces, both saddening to any adventurous Hobbit or Elf. The day is ruled by the savage hillmen of the Rhudaur, who seem to be capable of not only surviving in this harsh realm, but also to coexist with the rulers of the night. Animals are less abundant and anything fluffy or cuddly seems to have left the area. The remaining elk and wolves benefit from lack of competition. At night, more sinister creatures rule. As soon as the thin sun sets, orcs, wargs, trolls, and hill-trolls take over. Troll hoards and ruined towers hold treasure for the adventurous. But beware, as the Ettenmoors is frequently invaded by forces of , Gundabad and the Dúnedain of the North. Upon entering this biome, the player earns the achievement "The Troll-fells". Variants The Ettenmoors is defined as a 'mountains' biome variant which includes the following biome variants: * Standard - Normal mountaineous Ettenmoors biome. This has high elevation differences and results in a 'rolling hill' landsscape. As the climate is cold, snow can be found covering hills and treetops at relatively low altitude. * Forested mountains - Forest covered mountaneous rolling hills. * Lightly forested mountains - Lightly forested mountaneous rolling hills. Structures The Ettenmoors are a barren land, yet the occurence of non-natural structures is striking. Among many towering remnants of old ruined structures of Arnorian, Angmarian and undefined origin, the following structures can be found: * Troll hoards - These structures spawn underground as caves with chests on the floor. Trolls do sometimes inhabit them, though, so be careful! * Ruined Dunedain towers - Ruined and empty towers made out of Arnor bricks. At the top is a chest containing valuables or the remains of the tower's owners. * Rhudaur Hillman villages - A settlement of the hillmen containing several small and large houses. * Rhudaur castles - Quite large ruins with some valuable . Mobs Not very many mobs spawn during the day, but the following spawn during the night: *Gundabad orcs - Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains allied only to themselves. *Gundabad orc archers - Gundabad orcs with bows and arrows. *Gundabad wargs - Wargs allied with Gundabad. *Gundabad uruks - Uruks from Gundabad who pack more of a punch than Gundabad orcs. *Gundabad uruk archers - Gundabad uruks with bows and arrows. *Angmar orcs - Orcs allied with . *Angmar orc archers - Angmar orcs with bows and arrows. *Angmar orc bombardiers - Angmar orcs with orc bombs. *Angmar wargs - Wargs allied with . *Warg riders - Orcs (both Gundabad and Angmar) mounted on wargs. *Warg archer riders - Orcs archers (both Gundabad and Angmar) mounted on wargs. *Trolls - Massive, strong, and unintelligent creatures that wield clubs and turn to stone in the sunlight. *Hill-trolls - Larger, stronger and less intelligent versions of trolls that can pick up stones and throw it at players. *Rhudaur hillmen - Fierce men of the north allied with Angmar. They only spawn inside their houses. *Rhudaur hillman chieftains - Leaders of the Rhudaur hillmen. You can hire hillmen troops from them. They only spawn in their houses. Conquest Ettenmoors can be conquered by Dúnedain of the North, High Elves, Gundabad and Angmar. The conquest rate is 0.75. Vegetation The Ettenmoors have a taiga-like, boreal, coniferous vegetation, which is covered with snow at higher altitudes. Because of the cold climate, vegetation, like in most frigid areas, is fairly limited to a select few, hardy species, including spruce, fir and pine trees dominate the landscape, regardless of elevation. Very rarely, the player may be able to find athelas, a hint at the occupation of Rhudaur. Flowers are more rare in this harsh climate than in most, but grass growth is generally average. Trivia As of the terrain generation of this biome creates a more rugged terrain. This biome is generated using the same routine as the Emyn Winion, but in a little less extreme manner. Category:Biomes Category:Rhudaur Category:Eriador and Surroundings